The present invention relates to trailers and more specifically, it relates to a trailer for golf course greens mowers. The structural design of conventional trailers used for this purpose frequently contributes to damaged cutting reels; the reels are usually damaged when greens mowers are towed from green to green or when placed on and/or removed from conventional trailers. Usually, the cutting reels are invariably brought into contact with conventional trailer frames, thus damaging the reels, or at the very least, dulling the cutting reels, requiring sharpening prior to its next use; thus adding time to completion of the particular job.
In view of the above noted deficiencies of the known currently available golf course greens mowers, applicants have designed a trailer that eliminates the above noted problems. Applicants have designed a trailer which has a cavity, formed by its frame members, for receiving the mower. The trailer frame includes a forward locking or securing device and a pair of rearwardly disposed supports for engaging the front roller of the machine whereby the mower is suspended from its mountings on the trailer. A unique feature of the trailer is the particular manner of mounting the wheels on the trailer. The trailer wheels are positioned such that the frame of the trailer has a low profile that is in close proximity to the ground, thus eliminating the need for any ramps. Also, each wheel of the trailer includes an axle that screws into the frame versus the conventional hard-weld arrangement of conventional trailers. This screw-in axle configuration facilitates the replacement of wheels and axles which are frequently damaged when a trailer hits a tree or other obstruction on a golf course.
A pre-examination prior art search was made in the appropriate classes and sub classes in the files of the United States Patent Office and revealed the following prior art documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,566xe2x80x94issued to Their et al on Feb. 1, 2000xe2x80x94discloses a greensmower trailer that includes a pivotable ramp for loading and unloading a plurality of mowers. It also includes a forward bracket for holding the mowers in place during transit and also rear latching members for securing the mower in place. The rear latching lever when moved into latching position also causes the ramp to swing upwardly to its raised transport position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,436xe2x80x94issued to Davis on Oct. 15, 2002xe2x80x94discloses another greens mower trailer that includes a ramp leading to a perforated deck 40. The deck includes a plurality of forward latch supports and also a pair of rear left and right axle supports of the mower.
Pub. No.: US 2002/0109345xe2x80x94by Dufty and published on Aug. 15,2002xe2x80x94discloses a trailer frame supported by a pair of ground engaging wheels. A pivot frame is pivotally attached to the trailer frame to allow a mower to be attached thereto. The trailer frame includes a drawbar for connection to a prime mover.
Pub. No.: US 2002/0148870xe2x80x94by Zimmerman and published on Oct. 17, 2002xe2x80x94discloses a transporter for a greens mower The transporter is attached to a utility vehicle and allows the greens mower to be attached thereto. Once the transporter is pivotally attached to the utility vehicle, an arm that is interconnected to a transverse member is utilized to raise the greens mower sufficiently above ground level to allow its movement from greens to greens.
A review of the above cited art reveals that the known transporters for greens mowers are transported by either one of two styles. The first one is of the trailer type that includes a ramp for loading the greens mower onto a deck surface of the trailer and is secured thereon during movement. The second type of transporter is the type that utilizes a pivot arm for raising the transporter off the ground surface for movement from greens to greens. Applicants have developed a U-shaped trailer frame that includes An offset drawbar that is connectable to a trailer hitch. The U-shaped frame includes forward holding means and also a pair of axle supports for the wheel axles of the greens mower once the wheels have been removed. The trailer includes a pair of wheels that have special mounts, allowing the frame to be positioned as close to ground as possible, thus eliminating the need for any pivot members to raise the greens mower as found in the prior art. A special offset draw bar configuration is also provided to allow the ground hugging trailer frame to be attached to a conventionally located trailer hitch mounting.
An object of the invention is to provide a trailer for a greens mower that is inexpensive and can readily be attached to a utility vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trailer that is generally U-shaped and includes forward and rearward attachment points for the greens mower.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trailer for a greens mower that will accommodate a plurality of the most popular greens mowers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a trailer with a supporting frame that is close to the ground and requires only inches of mower lifting to allow easy mower attachment to the trailer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a trailer frame that includes a forward draw bar that is vertically offset from the trailer frame to accommodate hitch attachment and the low ground clearance of the frame.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a trailer for a greens mower that allows the mower to be moved from green to green without any damage to the cutting reel of the mower.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a trailer for a greens mower that can be used for safely moving the mower without any fear of inadvertent changing of the cutting settings.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings that form a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding parts in the several views.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the novel greens mower trailer with a greens mower shown thereon in phantom.
FIG. 2 is partial plan view of the trailer with one wheel removed to illustrate the wheel support of the trailer and the mower support.
FIG. 3 is another partial view of the trailer showing the manner in which the greens mower engages the trailer supports.
FIG. 4 is another partial side view of the trailer illustrating the greens mower loaded on the trailer in phantom.